maplestoryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior Skills
Warriors use a variety of skills that can hit from 1-4 enemies. Deals damage according to your power and the level of the skill. Power Strike Power Strike '''is the default starting move given to all new Warriors, making the level requirement 1. It can be described as a killer blow delivered to a single monster. There are two quests for this skill, Power Strike I and Power Strike II. '''Level Requirement: 1 Friend Requirement: 0 to 1 Minor Charged Blow Minor Charged Blow '''is the second move given to Warriors. Similar to its superior counterpart, Charged Blow, It is able to damage up to 2 montsers and 3 when upgraded. It has a slightly faster attacking speed as compared to Power Strike. Requires 2000 Gold and 1 Skill Permit to upgrade. This Skill has no quests for it, just like all the other skills which has a 'Minor' prefix. '''Level Requirement: 1 Friend Requirement: 1 Slash Blast Slash Blast is the third skill attained by Warriors. It consumes Energy to deal out damage out to 2 nearby enemies simuntaneously. This skill has 3 quests for completion, namely Slash Blast I , Slash Blast II and Slash Blast III. Level Requirement: 10 Friend Requirement: 7 Minor Panic Attack Minor Panic Attack '''is the fourth skill currently available for the Warrior to get. Although considerably weaker to its more powerful counterpart, Panic Attack, it still dishes out powerful damage to '''1 enemy. Similar to Minor Charged Blow, this skill also does not have any quests for a player to complete. Level Requirement: 1 Friend Requirement: 7 Shout Shout '''is the fifth skill that a Warrior can have. A defeaning roar which defeans enemies, dealing massive damage to them. This skill only affects a single enemy''' at any given time. This skill has 3 quests up for completion, and they are Shout I, Shout II and Shout III. Level Requirement: 20 Friend Requirment: 10 Minor Coma Minor Coma '''is the 6th skill a Warrior can choose to learn, and it is able to deal damage up to '''4 enemies. As you can probably guess by now, this skill is just a 'nerfed' version of the most powerful attack in the game thus far; Coma. It does not have any quests, just like Minor Charged Blow and Minor Panic. Level Requirement: 1 Friend Requirement: 10 Charged Blow Charged Blow is the 7th skill in the Warrior's Skillbook. It attacks 3 enemies with an element attribute added to your attacks. Levels 1-5 is of the Ice Charge, 6-10 is of the Fire Charge and 11-13 is of the Thunder Charge. Despite it having a lower damage than Shout, it can attack up to 3 enemies at once, making it more useful in certain situations. It has 3 quests for you to complete; Charged Blow I , Charged Blow II and Charged Blow III. Level Requirement: 30 Friend Requirement: 13 Panic Attack Panic Attack is the 8th skill in the a warrior can learn. It can attack a''' single enemy''' at once. This skill is the most powerful a warrior can have. It has 4 quests for you to complete; Panic I, Panic II, Panic III and Panic IV. Level Requirement: 40 Friend Requirement: 16 Coma Coma is the ninth skill that a Warrior can have. It is a burst of great physical force that drains enemies life. This skill can affect up to 4 enemies'''at once. This is the most powerful multiple-hit attack a warrior can have in the game. '''Level Requirement: 55 Friend Requirement: 19 Category:Skills Category:Warrior